Exercise facilities and training facilities often have punching bags and/or other suspended objects for use in exercising and training. In certain instances, the punching bags are mounted to structures that sit on a floor. In other instances, the punching bags are mounted to structures and other support systems that are suspended from ceilings or walls. However, the structures and support systems for suspended punching bags can often lack structural integrity, thereby leading to broken or disabled mounting systems.
It would be advantageous if structures for suspended punching bags could be improved.